carnationclanfandomcom-20200215-history
Nightstar
|} Synopsis ---- Nightstar is an original character role-played by Puzzlin'Kittens. Known as the 2nd leader of CarnationClan, and the predecessor of Blazestar. When she first started her reign in CarnationClan, she had been seen as fair, kind, and respectable in nature, however, as her reign went on, her mental state largely declined, and she began acting questionably. Three rebellions were been made to combat her as she declined sinisterly, with only the last attempt at a rebellion (LeafClan) succeeding in bringing her to an end. She was killed in the final battle between LeafClan and CarnationClan at the paws of Blazefur. Upon her death, Nightstar now resides in the Place of No Stars (the Dark Forest). Appearance ---- Before Death Brief Summary Description~ A small, black she-cat with a subtle gray underbelly, and yellow eyes. Her left eye is blind. Build~ Nightstar is a “runt,” so she is short and small, very petite. Nightstar has the semi-foreign build. Posture~ Nightstar always positions and holds herself in an elegant and well manner. She is rarely ever seen slouching. Weight & Height~ Nightstar weighs about 6.8 pounds, and is as tall as 7.3''.'' Fur~ Sleek but soft. Short fur. Eye Color and Shape~ Nightstar’s eyes are of the shape called “rounded almond”. Her eyes are of a bright and pale shade of yellow. She has a milky-cloud in her left eye because she’s blind in it. Scars~ Nightstar has quite a few scars. Most of them are scatter across the side of her flank due to being attacked by a badger. She has one scar across her eye. Her left ear is slightly notched. Face Shape~ Square Whisker Color~ Black Voice~ Nightstar’s voice has a very soothing tone, which can naturally become seductive around someone she’s passionate for. But when she’s feeling mischievous, her voice becomes higher-pitched (but still keeps the natural soothing part of her voice). When angered, her voice becomes higher-pitched and sharp. Personality ---- Name Breakdown~ Night~ Because her fur is like the night sky. Flight~ She’s graceful and swift. Star~ Given to her by StarClan to show leadership. Lives~ Lives that have a strikethrough means that she has lost the life. 1. Courage (Lost to a fox) 2. Steadfastness (Lost before waking up from a coma) 3. Sight (Lost to eating poisoned prey) 4. Communication (Lost to fighting Jasmine) 5. Trust (Lost to fighting Hurricane) 6. Honesty (Lost birthing Darkfall, Creekpaw, and Bluewind) 7. Justice (Lost to the redcough sickness) 8. Compassion (Lost by slitting her own throat) 9. Strength (Lost to fighting Blazefur) Meaning~ Nightstar is now dead. Power~ Nightstar has the ability to see spirits and sense the different auras in the air. This tells her when other cats are in pain or are feeling an emotion. Nightstar also senses the intentions of other cats. The only way to avoid her from knowing is to hide it well. Nightstar is also able to sense the balances of good and evil. If Nightstar comes across someone whose emitting anger and darkness, Nightstar becomes nauseated in some cases, depending on how powerful the feeling is. If someone is sad or in distress, Nightstar often gets a headache depending on how powerful it is. It has also been known that Nightstar may on occasion “read minds.” She does this by focusing on the chosen cat and beginning to “listen” to their thoughts. Soon, she will appear in their mind and be able to see whatever is in a cat’s mind. Once out of the cat’s mind, she often gets a pain in her head and a bloody nose, and sometimes, she may even pass out. The severity of the pain depends on how long she’s in a cat’s mind. There may be more to the power, however, Nightstar has only used it three times, so she wouldn’t know. It has been found that Nightstar can also temporarily change a cat’s memories. Good Traits~ *Balanced *Patient *Loyal *Generous *Intuitive *Smart *Determined Bad Traits~ *Unforgiving *Secretive *Headstrong *Manipulative *Self-interested *Jealous *Possessive Summary~ Nightstar comes off as a calm and balanced cat and usually is. Nightstar is patient as she thinks it gives her much more benefit in the long-run. And something that you’re patient for is much for satisfying. Nightstar is very loyal, though this may be hard to believe, Nightstar doesn’t just give her loyalty to everyone she sees. Nightstar has to find you worthy of her loyalty. Nightstar is also very generous to those around her. She has a great sense of intuition. She is a very easy cat to make understand. Nightstar is also very sympathetic and caring for others, especially her friends. And intelligence comes easily to Nightstar. On the other hand, Nightstar is also very unforgiving and secretive. She always has more to her than she puts on. She hates being hurt and–while says that she forgives you–never really forgives you; Nightstar is a grudge-holder. And while she may beat you up about something, she’s likely being dishonest about herself! And when she doesn’t get her way, she tries to come up with ways where she can get you to what she wants you to do. And Nightstar is very self-interested. She feels superior to others and will do what will keep herself at an advantage. Nightstar is very suspicious at times. She becomes jealous if she feels that you are doing something to betray her–which usually leads to Nightstar doing something rash. Backstory ---- Nightstar was born into a Clan whose name remains unknown to the world. She was two moons old, when her parents were taken away from her. She was left with her three siblings: Snakekit, Reflectingkit, and Skykit (though, at that time they were not named, except for Snakekit). When Nightstar was eight moons old, Skypaw and Snakepaw died from greencough—though, much later in her life, she of course finds out Snakepaw (Snakeheart) did not really die. Nightstar was put into depression when it happened. She had, after all, lost her parents before and now she had lost two of her littermates! After a half moon or so, she began to find ways to cope with her depression, and returned back to her usual self, but she was much angrier and defiant. When Nightstar was a warrior—about 15 moons old—she had done a few things that she was guilty about (or was she?). She killed a few of her Clanmates. She did it out of revenge for a few unclear things. She was exiled. When she found CarnationClan, she decided she needed to hide her emotions, and told no one about her past. She thought it would help her from losing control of herself. But it didn’t, she soon lashed out, and when her beloved apprentice, Heavyshadow, had passed away, that was when Nightstar stopped hiding her emotions, and finally spoke up about her troubled past. Of course, not many know of it anymore. She hasn’t spoke of it since—and she never included every detail anyway. The details she hid were important to what kind of cat Nightstar really is. She never told anyone about the terrible things she had done in the past. (In need of an update) Family Tree ---- Key Hotpink font = Female Blue font = Male ❤️ = Mates �� = Broke up Strikethrough = Deceased ??? = Unknown Name ?{insert name} = Unknown status Grandparents~ Maternal Littlefawn + Runningwater Paternal Orangesky + Killbite Parents~ Waterpelt + Ravenwatch Aunts & Uncles~ Maternal Floodtail + Alderfur Paternal Brightflower + Weaselclaw Cousins~ Maternal & Paternal ?Weathertail + ?Darkgaze + Flowerfall Nieces & Nephews~ Reflectingwater’s Kits Cloudfall + Featherkit + ?Wolfpaw + Cinder + ?Rainkit Strikekit + ??? Great Nieces & Nephews~ Reflectingwater’s Grandkits ?Bumblecloud ?Fawngaze + ?Applepaw Siblings~ Snakeheart + Skypaw + Reflectingwater Flings~ Flings she has produced with Crowscar + Fogheart + Wolf + Snake + Ripplepath + Fox Mates~ Key: ��= Never loved ❤️= Loved but is unsure now ��❤️= Doesn’t love anymore ❤️❤️= Currently loves ��❤️Cole + ��Oscar + ❤️❤️Silverlight + ��❤️?Firerise + ❤️❤️Blazefur Cats that she loved but never became mates with ��❤️Heavyshadow + ❤️❤️?Bluemist Kits~ Crowscar, Fogheart, and Wolf’s Litter: Gullykit + Pinekit + Fernkit Cole’s Litter: Juniper + Hollybreeze Snake’s Litter: Red Oscar’s Litter: ?Oakpaw + Blackkit Silverlight and Ripplepath’s Litter: Darkfall + Creekpaw + Bluewind Firerise and Fox’s Litter: ?Dayfall + Midnightkit + Morningkit Grandkits~ Bluewind’s kits: ?Stratuswhisper + ?Cirrus Relationships ---- Waterpelt- “I miss her. I wish she hadn’t been taken away from me.” Trust: 100% Ravenwatch- “I can’t believe he’s alive! I love my father, and I’m glad he’s alive.” Trust: 100% Snakeheart- “I can’t believe he would do such a thing! Ugh.” Trust: 20% Skypaw- “I wish greencough didn’t take her life so early either. She was the optimistic one out of my siblings, and she deserved a better life.” Trust: 98% Cole- “I wonder what I saw in you sometimes. I don’t really miss you anymore, neither do I love you.” Trust: 99% Rosestar- “Crazy and out of control. I won’t be like her. I’ll be better.” Bluemist- “I tried to love her, I really tried. But Bluemist just saw the evil inside of me too soon. Though, maybe it was just for the best. I do best with evil beside me anyway. But... I really do miss Blue.” Trust: 70% Soulrise- “She wasn’t a good friend.” Mistnose- “I don’t really miss him. He was a good cat, but he had many flaws as well.” Elmshade- “I don’t miss him. He was such an ass.” Cedarleaf- “Poor cat. She was tormented by her own father for all of her life. She made a good deputy.” Trust: 90% Frostflower- “She was okay, but she was also so indecisive. Going off, trying to make a Clan of her own, then begging to come back to CarnationClan, dying days later. She had so much potential she threw away.” Heavyshadow- “He’s in the past. I’ve forgotten about him, and that’s for the best. My love for him was probably just pity.” Ivyheart- “Moody. So moody. I hate her.” Twistedoak- “A good medicine cat. But sadly... an illness just had to rip her life away.” Trust: 85% Windstorm'-''' ''“Probably the best medicine cat besides Bluemist. She was fun while she was alive. It was sad when she died, but now she’s come back as my daughter. I’m glad she gets to live through my daughter.” Trust: 89%'' Brokentooth- “Always so serious. He was a good and loyal warrior though. I respected him.” Jupiterstripe- “Good deputy. He caused lots of problems, but he had good guts, and was very loyal. He did his job well. I wonder why he killed himself.” Snowcloud- “Shattering her spirit had been so fun... I will never forget that night I broke her. I really miss her. It was fun talking to her while it lasted. We had a good connection. I wonder if her void finally gave out?” Trust: 45% Reflectingwater- “I miss my sister. I wish she didn’t kill herself... Right there... in front of me. But maybe it’d been coming, and maybe it came for the better.” Trust: 96% Redblaze- “He was a good tom for Reflectingwater, definitely a better match than when she was with Flare. Though, Flare was just sexy...” Trust: 87% Oakwish- “I respected him. He was good, unlike the rest of his family... Not that I really cared too much about ‘good.’” Trust: 80% Silverlight- “I loved him when he broke bad... It was fun breaking him, too—seeing the bad side of him coming out was just irresistable, and even more irresistable when he embraced it. Oh, what happened to him?... I’m just glad I have Blazefur now.” Trust: 100% Oscar- “I wish that I didn’t fake my love for him. I was just trying to make his life better for him, but now I see that I made his life worse. He was a mess anyway though, now that I think of it, him ending his own life was probably for the better... And besides... It was kind of fun to play with his emotions like that.” Trust: 70% Tundraflare- “I wish she wouldn’t hate me so much, but oh well. She’s probably just jealous of me or something. I respected her nonetheless... Until she ran away.” Trust: 70% Sootcloud- “He has anger issues, but he was loyal... Until he ran away.” Trust: 70% Ripplepath- “I still hate him, but if I hadn’t fucked him, then Bluewind wouldn’t have been born!... And it was ''kind of fun. Especially when Silverlight found out.” '''Trust: 50%' Mistfur- “She used to be my deputy. I can’t believe she stepped down. Oh, well, but I can’t blame her because she was so terrible at being deputy.” Trust: 76% Bluewind- “She came back, and with a few scars, huh? I’m glad she came back. I did miss her. Though, I wish Darkfall had come back instead... But Bluewind will have to do. She’s loyal to me, at least.” Trust: 95% Darkfall- “I hate him for running away... Maybe my daughter is better than him after all... She’s stuck by my side. However, there is still that lingering feeling...” Trust: 80% Firerise- “I used to love him, but that’s in the past now. Am I going to show him that he was wrong about me? Not anymore. Why should I? I love who I am. I’m so much stronger when I’m evil...” Trust: 79% Hibiscus- “What an airhead! I’m glad she’s dead.” Trust: 0% Crab- “So rude, but he was smart... At least smarter than his sister. Is it bad that I kind of miss him?” Trust: 30% Dustyleaf- “I hate him. He used to be so good! But he turned into such a selfish bastard! I’m glad he’s dead.” Trust: 30% Silverwish- “I’m glad she’s dead.” Trust: 40% Finchstar- “He was stupid. He got himself killed.” Trust: 0% Hollybreeze- “How could she have thought that I abused Cole! Ugh, misguided bitch. I hope she’s happy in LeafClan.” Trust: 50% Echoflight- “She’s... the least of my concern. She can do what she wants as long as it doesn’t hurt me. However, I still don’t like her.” Trust: 5% Twitch- “I don’t like him for what he did to Bluewind, but I don’t hate him. Without him, I wouldn’t have had grandkits.” Trust: 50% Stratuswhisper- “My grandson! I miss him. Why did he run away...?” Trust: 95% Cirrus- “My granddaughter! I love her very much, but why did she run away?” Trust: 70% Cloudfall- “I wonder what happened to my poor nephew...” Trust: 99% Blazefur- '“His thoughts, his mind... He just got a whole lot more sexier. It’s hard to stop thinking about him sometimes. Unlike Silverlight and Firerise, I feel like I’m under some sort of ''spell when I’m around him... It’s hard to explain... it kind of makes me scared.” '''Trust: 97% Russetbriar- '''“Russetbriar’s got a lot of nerve when it comes to challenging my leadership. It’ll be interesting to see what she does next.” '''Trust: 45% Amberviper- '“Stupid cunt. What is she doing making a rebellion against me? Doesn’t she know that the past few times a cat has ''tried to do that, they always failed? Does she think she’s special? ''An ''exception? Well, she’s so wrong... So wrong.” '''Trust: 20% Snowflake- '''“She’s choosing the wrong side. I hope Blazefur can get her in a position I can exile her too...” '''Trust: 30% Trivia ---- *Nightstar was originally going to be a kittypet, but was changed once Puzzlin'Kittens joined CarnationClan. *Nightstar was inspired by Puzzlin'Kittens’ cat named Taft "Teeny", who had died not too long before Nightstar was made. *Puzzlin'Kittens really wanted Nightstar to be an emotionless cat, but decided that it didn’t fit. *Nightstar is an empath. She also can see spirits. *Nightstar fell in love with Bluemist for having such an excellent bond with her and being with her a while. *Nightstar is technically bisexual, but she’s only demisexual towards she-cats. Category:Original Characters Category:Leaders Category:Queens Category:Deceased Category:Dark Forest Cats Category:Outdated Pages